A steering device is configured to transmit movement of a steering wheel 1 to a steering gear unit via a steering shaft 2 and give a steering angle to right and left steering wheels 3 as shown in FIG. 45. The steering gear unit is configured to displace (push and pull) a tie rod 6 on the basis of rotation of the steering shaft 2. As such a steering device, a steering device which enables adjustment of a position of the steering wheel 1 in accordance with a physique and a driving posture of a driver is conventionally known.